The Fellowship
by Milady29
Summary: Robert Chase starts working for diagnostician Gregory House after his father made a phone call. But instead of the fellowship Chase had expected and hoped for, House makes it harder on him every day. Pre series.
1. The Brit came to Princeton

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House M.D characters!

This story takes place before the series, with Chase starting his fellowship with House.

With a nervous feeling in his stomach he walked into the hospital where he had his first meeting with Gregory House, the well-known diagnostician his father had always talked so high about. His father had also managed to get him a fellowship under House now. Not that he was really grateful for it, he wished his dad had let him do it himself, so he could have looked around and probably work at the Intensive Care, where he actually studied for.

Robert Chase, only 26 just moved to Princeton from Melbourne, where he had finished Med school. At first, he wanted to move to New York, not Princeton, but his father had given him no choice and as usual he hadn't dared to disrespect him. Following the directions that his dad had given him after he had called with House he walked through the large entre of the hospital, towards the hospital. It was all so modern and he took a moment to look around. When the elevator arrived he stepped in and his stomach knitted even more together when he made the last hallway to diagnostics.

In the conference was nothing but a cleaning lady and he walked to the office next to it and opened the door. Looking at the grey, grumpy seeming man behind the desk whom was playing with a cane and a large ball – probably a dog toy.

''Hello.''

House looked up to him, stretched his hand out at exact the right time to catch the ball.

''So.'' House said, leaning backwards, looking at the young man – actually he thought that the young man was still a boy – whom was standing the doorway. The blonde hair in a too perfect way, a leather jacket with a striped shirt shown under it and a large black messenger bag over his shoulder. He didn't look like Rowan Chase at all.

''I am –'' The large dog toy flew forward and hit him against the chest.

''I know who you are, you are the younger and less talented Chase.'' Chase frowned, grabbed the ball from the floor and approached the desk, laying it on the desk, not letting eye contact with House go.

''I am not my father. I am better.'' He said, arrogant.

House grabbed the ball again. ''Where did the Brit touch you, dearie?''

Chase stood there, uncomfortable, not knowing what to do or say.

''I am an Australian.'' He finally managed.

''You put the queen on your money, you are a Brit.'' House said without looking up.

''I am not.'' Chase said again.

''Oh ball-y. Are you okay? Convicts can be quite rude.'' House said, looking at the ball again.

Chase wanted to turn around, mad that he was getting fooled, no way House was never going to hire him, he was just fooling around with him.

''You better show some more backbone when we are starting tomorrow.'' House said when Chase was turning around. Chase looked back, thunderstruck;

''What?''

''What?'' House mimicked him accent. ''When we are going to do doctor stuff, you oaf.''

Chase dropped his bag on the floor. ''So I am hired?''

''You are really slow, aren't you? You better be good at making coffee.''

Chase sat down; ''So, I am hired.'' not that he didn't want be hired or that he was really slow but it seemed to good to be true, that he was hired without a real conversation.

''Well, what are you still doing here? I am not going to sign your contracts!''

Chase jumped up; ''Where do I need to go then?''

''Duh, to the dean of medicine. Also, get me some lunch.''

Chase walked out of the office, wondering where the office was and in the entre he was happy to see a sign. He knocked on the door and a female voice asked him to come in.

''You must be Robert Chase.'' he just nodded, walked to the desk en introduced himself.

''I hope House was polite to you.'' She said while he looked through the contracts, signing them. To be honest he didn't even need to look at the money, his dad was still supporting him.

''He was polite.'' Chase just answered, without looking up from the contracts. Why would he already want the flames of House now if she would tell him complained.

When he had signed the contracts he walked through the cafeteria, doubting what House would like. Maybe just a sandwich with tuna, or maybe a whole meal.

''Young men, what can I get you?''

''Eerr...what does doctor House usually get?''

The cafeteria woman rolled her eyes; ''Everything he can get for free.''

A man popped up behind him and handed him one of the wrapped sandwiches; ''He likes these.''

Chase nodded gratefully and walked to the counter, paying it.

''Are you House's new fellow?'' The man asked, waiting for him when he had paid.

''Yes, Robert Chase.'' He introduced himself, if he was going to work he could better get to know people other than House, because he was afraid he wouldn't find a lot of sociality in House and he was still alone here after the moving.

''James Wilson. Don't let House make you crazy. It took him three weeks to make his last fellow cry and leave.''

The man left his side again and Chase walked with the sandwich in his hand back to the office. What if House was going to give him such a hard time?

He had faced worse things in his family.

That was what he always told himself when something looked bad.

''That took you long.'' House said when Chase entered the conference room. Chase handed him the bread and leaned forward to his own bag, grabbing a lunchbox out and ready to dig in his own sandwiches. After an incident in the hospital in Melbourne where he had bought an sandwich with tomato and pesto it turned out the tomatoes were probably cut on the same surface as strawberries and he had been so sick that now he didn't trust to buy in the cafeteria anymore.

He wanted to take the first bite when House snatched the bread from his hand and grabbed his lunch box as well.

''Go do my clinic duty.''

''But my work would start tomorrow?'' Chase said, indignant, reaching to grab his lunch box, but House already started eating.

''Well, you are still here.''

Chase just sighed and stood up while House looked up to him, eating his lunch.

...

''I did three hours.'' Chase said walking in.

''Fine, you can have a break.'' Chase looked around, happy to see his lunchbox as he was starving. He grabbed it to see it empty.

''Bring some with cheese tomorrow.'' House mumbled and Chase walked out of the office. He could try to last until he was home but his stomach was digesting itself and he walked to the cafeteria.

''Is there a chance of that this has been in contact with strawberries?'' Chase asked, holding up one of the wrapped sandwiches.

''How should I know?'' the cafeteria lady said, annoyed to see him again.

''I am allergic.'' He said very serious, hoping that the lady would give him an answer.

''That is not my problem, take it or leave it here.''

Chase walked to the counter after the angry stares of the queue behind him and walked back to the office and ate it, happy to find it was strawberry free and before he could even get some drink House send him back to the clinic.

Exhausted he fell in bed at home that night. House had kept him in the clinic until far after dinner.

He turned around, facing the alarm that showed it wasn't even that late for him to go to bed usually, but he was just so tired. Closing his eyes he was already afraid for tomorrow.

...

NOTE: New story, pre series this time. We know from the show that Chase was the first fellow to start working for House and I couldn't help but think about how awful House must have been to Chase when he was the only one to annoy.

About Chase's age, I have no idea how old he is in the beginning of the show. House mentions in 'Cursed' that he is 26 so I just kept with that one, although Chase himself says he is 30 once, but he says it to a kid and he makes more up that conversation.

So, I hope you like the idea of this story!

Thanks for reading, please leave a review of what you think!


	2. Prove him wrong

''Wake up!''

A loud air horn sounded through his bedroom and Chase nearly feel out of bed, looking around and he was really surprised as it was only four in the morning and he was still half asleep when the air horn sounded again.

''Joe Kangaroo! Get out of bed.''

Slowly Chase rolled out of bed, stumbling over the sheets and moved to the window, jerking the curtains away to see House standing at his bedroom window with an air horn through the small part the window was opened. Was this the moment he should regret not taking the apartment on the third floor. He already felt regret that he lived on the first floor now.

''Nice undies.'' House said and Chase looked down, sighing as he saw he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxer shorts. House air horned again and Chase backed up, startled by the sound and he could hear the neighbors on the floor above getting out of bed. There were footsteps on the staris int he hallway and

''House, it is freaking four in the morning, what are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?'' Chase hissed, opening the window and snatched the air horn away.

''You left this in the office.'' House handed him his agenda. Chase immediately figured his address was in there, even if it was so he wouldn't forget it himself as he only lived her for a few weeks now.

Suddenly House started climbing through the window and Chase backed off, to scared to even react and he grabbed his trousers from the previous day from the floor and slid them on.

House put his first leg in his room and for a second Chase wanted to push him on the street. Instead he stretched his hand out and helped House inside, closing the window again. Every other person he would have pushed back, but House was his boss and since he had no idea about the intention of House. Next time he would sleep with the window closed, or move to a new apartment anyway.

''Old Chase didn't offer you a bigger apartment?'' House said, looking around the tiny bedroom. The whole apartment was pretty small Chase preferred it after he had lived in large houses his whole life. Now that he completely alone it made him feel les alone. It also saved a lot of cleaning now he expected to get less time for that.

''I didn't want it.'' Chase shrugged. Sure, his dad had offered him more than enough money to buy the whole building, but he didn't want to use his father's money again. His whole life he had been given money instead of a little feelings form his dad and he was done with his money and was glad that he got money for the fellowship, so he could pay for his own living and didn't need his dad anymore, although he would have to hear until eternity from h is that he should be so grateful for the fellowship instead of the 'unthankful' behavior he was 'always' showing. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for his father giving him these chances, it was just that he never really forgave him for leaving his mother. For him letting Robert care for her until she died and raise his little sister. For never being there for his little sister.

''A how cute.'' House pointer to the koala plushy on his bed. Chase started to blush, it belonged to his younger sister but somehow it ended between his stuff when he moved to England. Now it reminded him of home. Not so much the bunch of bricks they lived in Melbourne that never felt like a home, but it reminded him of Australia and he grabbed it from his bed, holding it before House could grab it; ''House, what are you doing here?'' Chase started to get annoyed, he just wanted to go back to bed.

''The food of yesterday is for free now in the hospital because it is not 'fresh' anymore.''

Chase sighed; ''Did you really wake me up for that.''

''You are working for me and you need to know the times you have to bring my food.''

''I am not going to be your catering boy. I want to sleep.'' Chase mumbled.

''I better go then and find a new fellow. Must be hard to let your dad down.''

Chase rubbed his fingertips over his forehead.

''Go ahead.'' He finally mumbled. Without really looking at House he crawled back in bed, not even look back anymore.

''To the left in the hall thought the door.'' He just mumbled and waited for House to leave. Not even one day and he was done already. If his boss couldn't respect his privacy or have respect overall, he was done. If he wanted to be disrespected he might as well go back to his father and stepmom.

He heard house walking out and was relieved when he heard the front door. Chase still tried to understand what happened but to be honest he expected to wake up in a few minutes, that it all turned out to be dream.

Preparing for the call of his father whom was going to be so mad, he curled up in bed. Sometimes he wished he cared less about his father so he could have said no to the job so he could finish neurosurgery in Melbourne. Right before he moved to Princeton, his father had already predicted that he wasn't going to last and would go back into drugs and partying. Maybe his dad was right after all.

He sat up now and stepped out of bed. His dad wasn't going to win this time.

...

Walking into the cafeteria he saw House and the friend, James Wilson, sitting at a table in the back, the whole table filled with food. House looked up and smiled, holding his hand out while Wilson put 50 dollars in it with a deep sigh.

''Say it.'' House said, looking at him, pointing with his index finger.

''You were right House.''

Chase just ignored it, sat down at the table and grabbing a Tupperware box from his bag.

''Yoghurt?'' Wilson offered him a bowl.

''No, thank you.'' Chase politely refused.

''It is free.'' Wilson said friendly, House frowning.

''He is Rowan Chase's son, he has money enough. The cafeteria food just isn't good enough for him.''

''I have my reasons.'' Chase answered, starting to eat the fruit in the box. He was afraid that House was going to mock him about his allergy.

''Next bet, Cuddy has male parts.'' House said, his mouth still full.

''I am not going to place another bet with you, House.'' Wilson. Chase looked up from eating, his eyes big.

''What, you don't know about Cuddy's male parts. Ooh-my-god.'' House said.

''Just leave him alone.'' Wilson sighed. ''I am still not going to bet with you.''

Chase chuckled, somehow he found it hilarious they were talking about their superior like this. If he had pulled that off in Melbourne somebody would have ratted him out and he would have been fired. He kept on eating while Wilson and House kept discussing Cuddy and suddenly he looked up when he heard his name.

''Huh?''

''What are your specialties?'' Chase was so caught off guard that it took him a few seconds to answer and House interrupted;

''Forgive him he is a little slow, he is a Brit.''

''I am not a Brit, I am an Aussie. Pretty tardy you can't hear the difference.''

''Congratulations, you finally found one with a backbone.'' Wilson gasped.

Chase shoved the box back in his bag and stood up. Hopefully he could keep this attitude up.

''Just wait, I will squish his soul, blond locks included.'' Chase could still hear it while he walked away.

Slowly he walked to the office now. He wanted to make this, whatever House was going to pull on him. He just needed to prove his father wrong even it was for only once. There was a newspaper on the table and grabbed it, started to read it.

Some later the office door opened and he looked up to House. ''No case?''

''I have got better things to do.'' House said, as if Chase just asked the most stupid question he could probably ask.

''Like what?'' Chase reached out to grab a pen for the puzzle.

''Like whoa?'' House tried imitate him again.

''Like stealing Cuddy's underwear?'' Chase guessed, not looking up from the paper.

''Your first day and you are already starting to learn it, my boy. I am so proud of you!'' House mumbled, so dry it made Chase laugh.

Maybe it could be nice fellowship after all.

...

NOTE: I bet Chase wasn't always House's Yes man. He must have had an opinion in the beginning. But somehow I have a feeling that House isn't going to like that after all.

Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Reviews are really really appreciated and I try to answer them as much as possible!


	3. The game begins

House was still refusing to take a case and Chase was glad that he was asked to help you on the ER, so he could kill some time. Walking around he felt back in Sydney, where he had done his first internship while he was still in med school and he had worked on the ER a lot. But he liked working on the ER. He liked the pressure of the work. For the last couple of days, House hadn't been visiting him at night and Chase wanted to make a try to sleep with his window a little open as he enjoyed so much. But somehow he still didn't dare as House seemed to know everything that was happening. House always knew where he was, what has happening in the hospital and House new nearly everything about his life. It made Chase wonder how he got all of the information.

Chase approached another bed, a young boy looking up to him, pressing a small towel against his knee.

''I told Tim not to go skateboarding with his cousin but he wouldn't be Tim if he wouldn't be listening.'' The mother said to him with a wry smile.

''I just wanted to skate with Griffin and Bobby!'' The kid complained and Chase sat down next to the bed.

''Next time it might be a better idea to wear knee protectors.'' Chase smiled to the boy. Carefully he removed the towel.

''I told them to wear them for a dozen of times already.'' The mother sighed.

Chase wanted to tell her that knee protectors were for the suckers but he needed to stay professional, although he had to do his best to keep his laughter. He could remember his first scraped knee after he had fallen of the skateboard. But this was more than a scraped knee.

''This is going to need some stitches.'' He looked up to the boy.

''Told you so.'' The mom sighed again.

The mother annoyed him, as she seemed to know everything so well except that she was more interested in her phone than in her son.

Chase treated him and he looked as they walked out of the ER together, the young man was still going to get a long lecture from his mom later today. As his shift was over he walked back to the office and looked at House, whom was watching General Hospital on his small TV.

''Shouldn't you be doing clinic hours?'' Chase asked, hoping House wasn't going to burden him again with his hours. Sometimes he was too naive.

''Your hours. I have an interview today.''

Chase looked up frowning; ''interview?''

''Yeah I thought we should hire a professional barista.''

Chase frowned even more.

''Of course not, you oaf. There is a smarter you coming today with an even richer daddy - wait, not daddy. He is the genius doctor himself, not an afterbirth.''

Chase was somewhat disappointed that he had to share is already uneventful fellowship with somebody else.

''Smarter than me? Must be quite the genius then?'' Chase stated dryly, picking up his bag and walking out of the office. Well, maybe it could be nice to have another co-worker. Maybe he would finally get a friend here.

...

The next day Chase wanted to drop his bag on his chair, the chair that had been included in the ritual of arriving in the office - dropping his bag, hanging his jacket over the same chair and grabbing his lab coat - but now his chair was already taken by a tall guy with brown hair. He dropped his bog and jacket on another chair, the guy not looking up from his newspaper.

''Ah, there is another one.'' House said, walking from his office. The brown haired guy looked backwards to him. His eyes were dark green and he seemed to be his thirties. He frowned when he saw Chase. ''Who is he?'' The arrogance made Chase nearly cringe, afraid he would have to spend a lot of time with him.

''He is my other fellow.'' House answered, limping to the table and sitting down.

''Robert Chase.'' Chase reached his hand out to introduce himself and the man grabbed his hand and Chase was afraid his fingers would snap under the tight hand.

''Dr. Sullivan.''

Was he too arrogant to his first name to his new co-worker?

''You might have heard of me, I won an important prize on my paper this year.'' Dr. Sullivan added and Chase cringed even more. Even if he had heard of him, he couldn't care less. I twas about the deeds, not the prizes. The only reward he wanted was his patients to get better and all the other prizes could rot away. The only thing they ever did for him were that they made his father even more important.

''Dr. Chase here won the second place in the Melbourne surfing competition. His name was even mentioned in a local newspaper. I think you have some competition.'' House stated dryly while Chase sat down.

''Case?'' Chase said surprised as he saw a case on the white board.

''No, your stepmothers shopping list.'' House rolled his eyes.

Chase looked down at the file, a painful sting in the chest after the remark about his stepmother; ''Could be hea-''

''Heave metal poisoning.'' Dr. Sullivan interrupted him.

'' He works in a fa-''

''Factory worker, works with a lot of metals.'' Sullivan interrupted him again.

Chase wanted to snarl at Sullivan if he had written an paper on interrupting people as well, instead he just stood up as House agreed with Sullivan and gave him the credit and slowly Chase walked out, walking towards the patients room.

''Whoa?'' Sullivan stopped him.

''What?''

''What do you think you are doing?'' The other doctor pulled a face as if he was thunderstruck by the fact that Chase was going to the patient to treat him.''

''Treat our patient?''

''There is no our in my diagnosis?'' The doctor laughed.

''You mean the diagnosis you were rude enough to keep interrupting? I thought exactly the same.''

''Didn't hear you saying it.'' Sullivan wanted to walk away from him. Chase grabbed him by his sleeve and Sullivan looked down at him again - he was at least six inches taller than Chase, but Chase didn't back down.

''We are a team in diagnostics. We are co-workers, not enemies.''

Sullivan laughed again; ''You really don't know anything, do you? In 28 days only one of us will have a fellowship and the other one will be packing his stuff. I can tell you, you will be the one packing.''

Chase let go of him;

''I haven't lost yet.'' He said then.

Sullivan didn't stop laughing; ''You aren't going to cope with this game. Go back to the sandbox, kiddo, and the let the doctors handle this.''

Finally he walked away and Chase stayed behind, baffled.

_'You always lose, Robert. You always fail.' _His father's voice spoke in his head.

...

NOTE: Thought was House was going to make it easy on him? But of course Chase won't give up so easily! But can he also win from Sullivan?

Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and if you like to, please leave a review, I would like it more than a lot! :)


	4. Bury the hatchet

''May the best barista win.''

Now they didn't have a case House kept thinking about these lame challenges to make them score points to keep their place. 23 days to go until the final decision and Chase was with two points already five points behind on Sullivan.

Chase jumped towards the coffee machine, ready to defend himself with his elbows in case Sullivan wanted to take his place. He needed to keep his position, even it was only to please his father and determined he started to make the coffee, looking back only once to see Sullivan walking out of the office. His hair fell in front his eyes and furious he wiped them behind his ears again. He hated these challenges and he hated Sullivan and he hated House even more for making them play these stupid games and Sullivan was one hell of a nasty player.

Chase's finger went over his lip, which was wounded after Sullivan had tripped him on the hallway. Chase was so done with this all he was even playing with the thought of giving Sullivan the place, just to be over with it. But then he would let Sullivan win and that was the last thing he would want. Chase turned around with a mug full of fresh coffee - exactly as House wanted it every morning and he even began thinking he might win this time. When he put the mug on the table Sullivan came walking with a large coffee from the cafeteria, knocking his mug from the table and shrugging; ''Oopsy.''

Gritting his teeth, Chase grabbed the mug from the floor, coffee dripping on his pants and he walked back to the coffee machine, looking at the carpet.

''Better clean that up.'' House said, looking at him.

As always, Chase cleaned it up and looked as another point was added under Sullivan's name. Was the position really worth this embarrassment and anger? House didn't even seem to mind that Sullivan played it mean.

After a few more hours of clinic duty Chase walked to his car, mad when he saw Sullivan leaning against it.

''Give it up already. You aren't going to win this.'' Sullivan said, with his arrogant laugh after it.

''I have been through worse things than your teasing. Chase mumbled, wanted to push him aside to get into the car.

''Daddy didn't give you all the money you wanted? That must have been rough times.'' Sullivan laughed again. Chase pushed him aside, slamming the car door shut and driving away. His arms were shaking in his rage and mad he drove. His breath became faster and faster and even when he tried to calm down because it was dangerous, it didn't help. He was so mad tears were filling his eyes. When he parked his car on his parking space he ran inside, slamming the door shut so loud he thought the whole building was shaking. How did Sullivan even dare to mention his family?

Every day was such a nightmare now. Chase curled up on his bed. Was this really what he left Australia for? Was this really the way to follow his dreams? Sometimes he even doubted if he was following his own dreams or if he was just pleasing his father - or trying to please him. He never would - instead of following his own dreams. But did he even had real dreams?

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and he stood up, walking to the door.

''House, I really don't want to-''

''Don't care. What do you think you are doing, letting Sullivan win so easily. I thought you had some backbone?''

Chase wanted to close the door but House's foot was stopping it.

''Why are you even making it so hard on me if you want me to win?'' Chase sighed.

''Figure that one out yourself.'' House pulled his foot back and walked away.

Chase closed the door and walked back inside. His phone was in his bag and he grabbed it out, scrolling to his dads phone number. It was morning in Melbourne and his dad should be awake. For a few seconds, his finger hovered above the call button but he laid his phone aside again. His dad would just tell him he was standing alone in this. Chase laid down on the bed again, determined to solve House's thoughts.

...

''You want me to step up against Sullivan to show I can handle you.'' The glass door fell shut again and Chase walked to halfway the office, House looking up from behind his desk. After a whole night of thinking, this reasons seemed to be the most logical Chase could come up with.

''I wouldn't have hired you if you weren't smart - although your goldilocks were the main reason of course.''

Chase smiled and looked as Sullivan walked into the conference room.

''So he is going to leave?''

''Are you kidding me? By simply proving that you cán be right doesn't mean you always are. There are still 22 days left.'' House picked the ball on his desk up and threw it at Chase, just like his first day. This time Chase was fast enough and he caught it, throwing it back.

''Poor Ball, where did the convict touch you?''

Chase shook his head and walked out of the office, into the conference room.

''You finally gave up?'' Sullivan hung his jacket over Chase's chair and Chase looked up to him.

''No, I told him that he should wait for you to give it up.''

''Don't talk so much, the accent makes you look you have no idea what you are even talking about.''

Chase walked to the coffee machine; ''Must be painful if the only to make you feel better is by kicking other people into the ground - you know what, you should write a paper on that.'' Chase said, acting like he was serious with the last sentence.

''Must be painful, seeing your mother drink herself to death - you should write a paper on that, mate. Might give you more than a mention in the local newspaper. Although that newspaper also held the obituary of your mother.''

For a second, Chase was defeated, then he hit the mug on the space next to the coffee machine, the shards falling down as he walked to Sullivan.

''Don't ever say something about my family.''

''Like what - that your dad was an ass and your mom an alcoholic and your stepmother a gold-digger?- it is all on the world wide web.'' Sullivan laughed and Chase wanted to slam the arrogant smile of his face. Instead he grabbed him by his collar, pulled him down.

''If we are going to play it nasty I am going to play it nasty as well. Believe me, I can play it mean.''

He let Sullivan go and realized he was purely bluffing, but for a second it seemed to work.

''Whatever.'' Sullivan laughed it off. House walked from the office;

''It is great to see you gentleman getting along so well. We have something better thought; 56 year old female, lost ability to see while ..''

...

Walking back to his car again he was more than annoyed when he saw Sullivan leaning against his car again.

''What, here to mock me again? You must have a pathetic life if that is all you do.''

''Actually, I want to make it up.''

Chase looked at him in disbelief, expected him to burst out in his arrogant laughter which started to annoy Chase more and more with every time Sullivan did it.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Chase said then, throwing his bag in his car.

''I am serious. The childish games, it is enough. Let's just use both our talents to learn things from each other and in the end we will see what happens.

Chase wanted to believe him, to get all the mocking and games over with.

''Let's have a beer together, leave the past behind us.'' Sullivan spread his hands.

''Okay.'' Chase agreed. All he wanted was to leave this childish game behind and he stepped into his car after they had chosen a bar to meet up and he drove away. Again, he was too naive.

...

NOTE: What will happen to Chase? Was he wrong to trust Sullivan?

I know OC stories aren't very loved, but this is not a love OC, so I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	5. Cats in the cradle

Tucking his hands deeper in his coat Chase was waiting at the parking lot. He didn't want to enter the cafe alone but Sullivan wasn't there yet. It was so cold he missed Australia even more, although it could be cold in Melbourne as well, but at least the weather was getting better in Melbourne, while it only became worse here. Maybe he could go back to surf with Christmas.

Looking around he was still alone at the parking lot. Rolling his eyes he walked back to his car, that he had even bought it. Stepping back in he wanted to reverse, another car entering the parking lot. He waited for a few seconds, looking at Sullivan stepped out and he got out of the car again.

''Sorry, forgot my wallet in my locker.'' Sullivan held a wallet up.

Chase nodded and they walked in together. This one of the cafe's Chase had entered close to campus, to see if he could meet some people but most of the students were there in groups with friends, so he had been sitting alone all evening, watching a football game. He had expected the social part of the moving would have been the least hard, but after all it was the part that was the worst.

''Beer?'' Sullivan walked to the bar.

''Sure.'' Just one, he wanted to get some good night rest tonight, after he had been awake last night and he sat down at an empty table. For new he was just happy he was not alone and he could finally make it up with Sullivan. Maybe they could even become friends instead of enemies.

Sullivan came walking back and handed him a glass and Chase thanked him.

''So, where did you work before?'' Sullivan started off.

''I went to med school in Sydney, but did my internship in Melbourne.''

''And you aren't planning on going back to Melbourne?''

Chase squinted; ''No, I am here now.''

''Just in case we could make an arrangement.'' Sullivan shrugged.

Chase rolled his eyes; ''I thought we were here to make up, not about the job.''

''Sure, I just wanted to offer it.'' Sullivan laughed again and Chase drank something, before he would snarl something back again.

''I am sorry what I said about your family today. It was not my right to say that.''

''Let's just forget about it.'' Chase shrugged, the last thing he wanted to talk about now was his family.

''No, it wasn't my right to say it at all. I know how it is to come from a family were everything just can go wrong after your well praised father goes away.''

Chase was turning one of the coasters in his hand, looked up now.

''My dad left my mom after abusing her for a long time.'' Sullivan chugged his beer down and put it down with a loud smack.

''Everybody kept saying how he was a hero. He wasn't.''

Chase laid the coaster down, looked how Sullivan seemed to get emotional.

''Was he a doctor?''

Sullivan laughed, more to himself this time.

''No, Robert, he was in the military, fought in Desert Storm. After dad came back he never has been like before he got deployed. I was in high school and he would become so mad when I said I didn't want to join the military. He would blame my mom for influencing me to stay away from army and would take his anger out on my mom. I was glad when I could flee to college. A few months later he left her and we never heard anything of him again.''

Chase swallowed; ''I am sorry.''

''Well, what's done, that's done.'' Sullivan grabbed the empty glasses and walked to the bar to return with two full glasses and he put them down.

''You never told me your first name.'' Chase concluded then. It had been strange that Sullivan had called him by his first name and only now he realized he never had said his.

''Mark.'' He was silent for a second. ''Jr.''

Chase just nodded.

''But it must be the same for you. You know, R. Chase.''

Chase shrugged. ''I don't really care about it anymore. My dad is an ass, but he tries his best to be a good father now.'' At least he tried to. He still let him down every now and then with not showing up, but his dad had gotten him here after all.

''By giving you money.'' Mark laughed.

''By giving me the chances he might have never had.'' Chase turned the coaster in his hand again. His dad had always told him that he should be happy about all the chances he had. His grandparents had been through a lot in Czech after the war and the dictatorship and his dad kept telling him that, that he should be grateful because it could have been very different. His grandparents had lost everything when they fled the Prague Spring in 1968 and moved to Australia.

''How do you-''

''Can't we just discuss sports or something?''

''Sorry.'' Sullivan said. ''You surf, right?''

Chase nodded, the beer tasting a little strange in his mouth and he drank it a little faster, to excuse himself because it made him feel sick. Or maybe that was just because he was so tired.

After talking about the surfing he was happy when he finished the beer he paid, said bye and walked outside, happy when he was in his car. Finally, he would be asleep in a few minutes as his apartment was only a few blocks away.

After one street, his stomach got so upset he stepped out of the car, falling to the ground, He felt so awful. Parking his car he decided to walk the final streets.

Falling on his bed he closed his eyes.

...

His alarm went off in the morning and he was still in his clothes for from the previous night on his bed. He still felt awful and he could barely remembered where he had parked his car. With a lot of effort he got up, slowly.

When he arrived in the hospital he doubted if it was better to go home and stay home for today, but decided to go inside. Even if he had made up with Mark Sullivan, he wanted to keep his position and he couldn't keep it if he wasn't there.

His hands were shaking he walked to elevator and sweat was on his forehead but he needed to get there, he needed to last another day. He needed to keep the position.

He needed to make his father proud.

Walking into the office he looked at House, eating food from the cafeteria - as every morning - and Mark reading a book. His father's book.

''Why are you reading that?'' Chase dropped his bag on the floor and threw his jacket on the chair next to Sullivan.

''Just interested in the poor man who managed to produce something like you.''

Chase closed his mouth.

''But I though you and I were good after last night.''

''Never.'' Sullivan mumbled and his arrogant laughter came up again.

''Wait, you were out together last night, how adorable.'' Chase shook his head to Sullivan and House stood up, walking towards the white board only to turn around after a few seconds when he heard a loud smack.

''Chase?!''

...

NOTE: Did I ever mention that one my biggest interests is history from 1945 to now?

Thinking about Chase's father speaking with a Czech accent I thought about the Czech history and I thought it seemed like a really legit reason that they fled to Australia. I am really sorry if you don't like the idea, I am not sure if there is every been something about it in the series, or I really can't remember it.

Chase has still some respect for his dad here...but is there maybe something that changed that later? Is there still going to happen something between the two? And what did Sullivan do?

I changed the genre of the story because it became a lot more serious than I intended it to be after all.

Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave review if you want to!


	6. Lesson nr 1

''Chase?'' House stepped forward, kneeling down with a lot of effort. While Chase was gasping for air Sullivan jumped up.

''Grab his bag!'' House ordered.

Sullivan just jumped up.

''The bag!'' House yelled, Chase still grasping for air, seemingly unconscious.

Sullivan held up the bag.

''Look for an EpiPen, you know what that is?'' House snarled. This was taking too long. He snatched the bag from Sullivan; ''Get an crash cart!''

Rumbling with his hand through his bag, looking for the small pen, to giving up after a few seconds, throwing the leaking cup of smoothie aside. Was Chase allergic to strawberry or banana? Why didn't the moron carry an EpiPen with him? House became worried as it took so long.

''Come on.'' He mumbled as Chase's breathing seemed to get worse.

The cart came in and House looked for an EpiPen.

''Could this have something to do with GHB?'' Sullivan asked with a shaking voice.

''Did you give him GHB?'' Before listening to the answer the nurses came running in and House inserted the EpiPen.

In panic, Sullivan ran away from the office, House wanted to chase him, but he knew it was not something he could and he stayed here, to make sure Chase was alright.

...

There had been more pleasant ways to wake up than to wake up and throw everything that had been in your stomach out. Something was pulled of his face while he sat up and Chase sat up, felt an arm supporting his back and he fell backward again, gasping for air and finally opening his eyes. House was hanging over him.

''You should keep your EpiPen in your bag. Especially when you get the idea of drinking strawberry smoothie.''

Chase closed his eyes, House shoved the oxygen mask over his face again.

The last thing he could remember was feeling awful - only half as awful as he felt now - and that he was so thirsty.

Slowly he pulled the mask of his face, only to get it placed back by House after a few seconds.

''Get some rest first. You were nearly date raped.''

Chase pulled the mask away again.

''What happened?'' His voice really weak and hoarse. His chest was hurting and his stomach was painful. He opened his eyes again and looked up to House.

''Always smell a smoothie before you drink it if you are deadly allergic for a certain kind of fruit. You could have told me before, would have dismissed every malicious strawberry from the office. Explains why you always take your own food.''

Chase groaned, how could he be so stupid? He was always so careful, he never ate something without checking and now he just chugged strawberry?

''But it wasn't your fault. It was the GHB. Sullivan passed it in your drink, be more careful with date rape, little one.''

Chase groaned again, how could he have trusted Sullivan, why was he always so naive? House put the mask on his face again. His breath was still loud and wheezy and House was afraid he could pass out any minute.

Chase closed his eyes again and when he woke up, he felt a little better. He was surprised to find House still at his bedside and he looked at House, whom was sleeping leaning against the back of his bed. Chase moved a little bit, House looking up.

''You feel better?''

''A little.'' Chase answered as he removed the mask and shifted to a more comfortable position.

''Sullivan wants to talk with you. At first I wanted to tell him to go away but it is your decision if you want to speak to him.''

He seemed so not House it started to worry Chase. He seemed to companionate and worried.

''He is fired, too.''

Chase chuckled. House handed him a cup and Chase grabbed it. ''It hurts.'' He mumbled, twisting his wrist.

''You probably fell on it. If it is too bad it could get checked.''

''Probably just a little sore.'' Chase gave the cup back, wiping the long bangs out of his face.

Looking aside to check were in the hospital he was he saw a shadow standing by the window.

''Sullivan?''

House shrugged. ''Probably.''

''Can you let him in? I want to talk to him.''

House looked worried; ''Are you sure?''

Chase nodded and House walked out. After a few seconds, Sullivan didn't look at him, but sat down.

''So, strawberries?''

''So, GHB?'' Chase sat up a little bit more, he felt dizzy.

''Why?'' Chase asked when Sullivan looked to floor.

''I wanted you to be sick, just for one day, so I would have more of a chance to get the position. Now I lost my chance.''

''I did get sick.'' Chase coughed; ''What were you even thinking?'' He leaned back in the pillows, his breathing became heavier and heavier.

''I just wanted to make my father proud.''

''We both want that. But your dad will never be proud by drugging you co-worker.''

''I am so sorry.''

Chase turned his head away. He knew Mark wasn't to blame for everything that had happened - he hadn't given him the strawberries - but GHB wasn't something to think lightly about. He could hear Sullivan walk out of the room and House walking back in.

''Are you okay?'' House's voice sounded.

''I am okay.'' Chase answered, looking back.

''You are hurt.'' Was House always going to be this nice to him from now on?

''I am okay. Pain is getting less.''

''I didn't mean the pain in your body. You wanted to trust Sullivan and you made a wrong choice. Lesson number one - everybody lies.''

...

Chase curled further up on the couch, his stomach still killing him. It had been three days now and he still felt awful. Hopefully he would be feeling better tomorrow. The TV ran a boring show about snakes and Chase stood up, walking to the kitchen. HIs wrist was hurting and he decided to go to bed, hopefully to make it to work tomorrow. The clock showed it was already getting late and he looked in the mirror in the hallway. Hopefully, if he was better tomorrow, he would also look a little better otherwise the patient might get confused about who was the sick person. His hair was in sweaty bangs over his forehead and his shirt was full of stains from the soup. The doorbell rang and he jumped to the door, to see whom it was.

No, this couldn't be.

Slowly his hand went to the door and his hear beat faster as he swung it open.

''Dad?''

...

NOTE: This update was soon enough I hope!

So...is this the end of Sullivan? He is going to give up now he is fired?

I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you so much for your previous reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story and your reviews mean a lot to me! They are so great and I am really grateful for them! Unfortunately I don't have the time to answer them now, but please know that I appreciate them more than a lot!

Thanks a lot of reading! Please leave a review if you like to!


	7. A bad penny always turns up

''What are you doing here?'' Chase asked surprised. It really was his father here in Princeton. He had barely changed since he had seen him in Melbourne a few months ago, he just looked older.

''I had an appointment here in Princeton to discuss something. I thought I should check how you were doing.''

He stepped aside, letting his father in. Was his dad really here or was he still sick?

''How is Christie?'' Robert hadn't heard from his younger sister in such a long while he hoped his father could tell him something.

''She married recently.'' Younger Chase looked to the floor. His sister hadn't even told him that she was getting married. Let alone invite him. It was not that he could have been there, but after he cared for her when she was younger, he had expected her to invite him.

Rowan continued walking to the living room and Chase was ashamed for the mess. For the past days cleaning hadn't been the most important thing on his mind and his dad was the person he least expected to come over.

''Work getting too much?'' Rowan said, looking around and he sat down on the couch, shoving the blanket aside and looking at Robert, whom started to get more ashamed every second. He vacuumed every day when he was not sick and the house was always so clean you could eat from the floors. Why did his dad had to come now, from all of the days he had been living here?

''I have been sick for the past few days.'' Robert excused ; ''Do you want something to drink?''

''That is right, you were sick.'' His father seemed to remember and Chase frowned.

''A cup of coffee please.'' His dad added and Chase walked to the kitchen, returning with the coffee cup shaking on the small saucer as his wrist was still painful.

''Are you okay?'' His dad asked, although his voice didn't really sound like actually cared.

''Need to be tomorrow, don't want to spend to many days away from work.'' Robert sat down in front of his father again.

''Dr. House called me that you were hospitalized because of a stupid mistake.''

''I trusted the wrong person.'' Chase nodded.

His dad took a sip of the coffee.

''If you can't smell what is in a smoothie I wouldn't trust yourself either.''

''I was drugged!'' Chase said, indignant.

''What!?'' His father nearly jumped up; ''Are you using drugs again? I thought we passed that stage when you went to seminary!''

''No, somebody put it in my drink.'' Chase tried to explain. His dad frowned;

''Who?''

''I don't know.'' Chase lied, if he told about Sullivan he knew his dad would be mad that couldn't win from Sullivan in the first place.

''You should be more careful.'' His dad said and Chase nodded; ''I know.''

Was this a sign his dad actually cared? Chase started to smile; ''I am happy you are here, even though you never called me back when I tried to call you.''

''I have better things to do.'' Rowan drank more coffee, looking at Chase.

Chase looked down the floor. His dad wasn't actually here for him. Somewhere deep inside he had hoped his dad was actually here because House had called him, not because he really had something medical to discuss.

''What did you have to discuss here?'' Chase tried. Hopefully his thoughts were just a worst-case-scenario.

''Nothing that is of your interest.''

Chase looked down again. His father still didn't care.

''Didn't you come here because House called you I was hospitalized?'' Chase mumbled, still looking down. He had hoped that it was like this for once. That his dad actually cared.

''Why would I come for that? You always managed on your own. You can even manage to get in trouble on your own. You are too naive, Robert!''

''It is not that because I can manage on my own, that you should leave me on my own.''

His dad sighed; ''You are not a child anymore.''

''No because you already didn't care about my back then!'' Chase yelled now. His yelling was followed by a loud cough and his dad stood up.

''I should go.''

''Are you running away again?'' Chase said, tears forming in his eyes as he was still coughing and he tried to stand up, being pushed back in the chair by his dad.

''Make sure you will be at work tomorrow and good luck at the job Í got you.''

''Does it make you proud that I finally do what you want me to do?'' Chase asked, looking after his dad as Rowan walked to the door.

''It is your job. Nothing to be proud of.''

The front door slammed shut.

Chase walked to the bedroom, numb.

Why did everybody he trust turn out to be wrong choice to trust?

...

Rowan wiped the small tear away from his face as the taxi took him back to the hotel. Slowly he got out of the car. Hopefully Robert wouldn't take it too harsh. He really cared about Robert, but it was better this way. It was better if remembered him as an ass.

Walking into the hotel room he grabbed the large envelope from his messenger bag and opened it, looking at the scans another time.

Lung cancer.

He wasn't going to make it.

And he had never made it up with Robert.

Rowan laid the scans down again. James Wilson had been honest with him, a year at best. He just hoped he kept his promise and wouldn't tell Robert that his dad had been seeing him.

It was better he never made it up with his son, so Robert would at least hate him when he would pass away. He already caused enough pain in the boys life.

...

''Don't worry, it is coffee.'' House put his plastic cup from the cafeteria on the table. Chase didn't look up.

''What is wrong?''

Chase didn't react again.

''Did someone steal your ice cream or something?''

The young doctor shrugged, still not looking at House.

''Are you sad because your dad didn't come over? I called him...it seemed like he didn't really was planning to come over.''

''I am fine, in the time my dad would have been here, I was already better anyway.''

He lied, his father had been here, but he wasn't better at all. Yesterday night only made him feel worse and every call he had tried to make to his dad wasn't answered.

''Can I cheer you up with the message that we don't have a patient?''

''No, clinic duty doesn't really cheer me up.'' Chase sighed.

''We can also hang around the office, watch General hospital.'' House shrugged.

''Mwa, I prefer snotty noses.'' Chase said, a little funny now and he walked out of the office. Walking to the clinic he was glad he was wearing the white coat again, instead of being in the bed. The clinic was still very quiet in the early morning and he grabbed a file, another hand grabbing the file as well and Chase looked up, gasping when he looked in the dark green eyes and he let go of the file.

''Oh hi.'' Mark Sullivan stuffed the file on his arm.

''What are you doing here?'' Chase mumbled.

''There was some free spot in the oncology department. How nice we are only separated by a balcony now. You know, you should have told Cuddy about the GHB if you wanted to keep me from this hospital, or maybe even Wilson that you were drugged and it were not just the strawberries. Or maybe the cops, or maybe sue me. Instead we are both here again.''

Sullivan turned around, greeting the other people so nicely Chase nearly dropped the file he just grabbed.

Why didn't he inform anybody else but House about the GHB? The GHB was so hard to detect after the long time they weren't on his scans. Nobody was going to believe him. How could he have just expect Sullivan to leave him alone?

_'You are too naive, Robert.' _His father's voice repeated in his head.

...

NOTE: We know Rowan Chase visited Robert once more later (1x13-cursed) - but is the visit in this chapter the reason Robert is so rude to him?

I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you leave!


	8. Apples and disappointments

''Did you hire Mark Sullivan?'' House limped inside Wilson's office, his patients looking up to House, frowning.

''House, not now!'' Wilson hissed, jumping up.

''Important doctor stuff.'' House ordered, winking Wilson to come to the hallway.

Wilson stood up with a sigh, excusing to his patient and walking to the hallway, his arms crossed.

''House, why do you even care? If it is about Chase's feelings I don't understand. You never cared about your fellows before.''

''You are talking about Rowan Chase's son.''

''So what, He could be the son of the most important person in the world and I would still hire and talented doctor. Why do you suddenly care?''

''He drugged Chase. I am worried that my laziness will be disturbed by finding another fellow if Sullivan returns.'' House mumbled.

''Sure, he drugged Chase.'' Wilson shook his head. ''If you don't mind, I go back into my office now.''

House shrugged; ''Guy won't die later if you step into your office a few minutes later after you fired Sullivan.''

''Sure...'' Wilson shook his head and stepped back into his office, closing the door with a loud smack.

House turned around, moved his hand through his scruffy beard while he made his way back to his office. He had to protect Chase from Sullivan, even if Wilson wasn't going to help him. There was something about his young fellow that intrigued him. Maybe it was that they both seemed to be basically alone on the world.

The young blonde doctor looked up to him from his puzzle and down at the puzzle again;

''I took the lunch you ordered. It is in your office.'' he sighed, looking up again;

''When are we finally getting a case again?''

House squinted at him; ''Aren't you scared?''

Chase sighed; ''I actually was taking my mind of it, would be easier if we had a case.''

''Go back to your puzzle.'' House demanded, walking into his office.

Robert frowned, looking down at the puzzle again and started to fill it. The days were so long without a case and slowly he stood up, walking towards the elevator. Nearly getting paranoid he looked around to see if Sullivan was around, he didn't want to confront him but since oncology was just around the corner, it could happen anytime. Every minute he occupied his mind he didn't have to think about his father's visit and that was the only perk that Sullivan was back. His dad kept haunting his mind, how cold he had acted and how he not seemed to care, but had it ever been different? He had left him before. Maybe he should just try to ignore and forget his dad.

But he couldn't.

After all, he was his dad.

Right now, he was just walking around, without any purpose. It felt like he was in Princeton without any purpose, the only thing he did was filling in puzzles. He had arrived here with some many expectations and none of them turned out to be real.

Slowly he walked back upstairs, nearly angry when he saw House watching his small TV.

Softly he knocked on the glass door, remembering the day had been walking in here a few weeks ago.

''What?'' House mumbled, not looking up to him, suspicious sounds coming from his laptop.

''I resign.''

House looked up, shutting the laptop.

''What?''

''I resign.''

''No, you are not resigning, not because some ass-''

''It is not about Sullivan.'' Chase mumbled. House frowned; ''What is it, then?''

''I just don't think this is my job.''

House stood up; ''I could raise your wage.''

''I think it is better if you give somebody the chance for this job whom likes to sit around doing nothing. I am looking for something more active.''

Chase gave House a sad smile, not sure if he should give him a hand or just leave.

''I should have given the position to Sullivan. I am disappointed.''

Chase nearly gasped as House nearly sounded as his father. Somehow, it hurt him even more than his father saying it, his father had said it more than a dozen of times. This was the first time somebody else was disappointed, he had always tried to please other people. Quick he regained control of himself.

''Yeah, you probably should have given it to him. He was a better doctor anyway.''

Chase wanted to turn around, walk out of the office.

''Wait, not even a goodbye?'' House questioned; ''The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.''

Chase turned around and walked out of the office, away from the last person that probably cared about him.

...

''There is a spot free under House, I understand if you want to take it.'' Wilson smiled at Sullivan. He knew the younger man really wanted to spot and was disappointed when he didn't get it. Now was he chance although Wilson felt kind of bad for Chase. Hopefully House didn't bull him away but because House said he resigned, he was pretty sure Chase did it at own will.

''Would you mind?'' Sullivan asked, looking at Wilson.

''I understand you want to take it.'' Wilson nodded.

Sullivan nodded; ''Thank you.''

''Better move to House to see if you can get the spot.'' Wilson moved his attention to the big pile of paperwork again, Sullivan thanked him again and left the office, walking to the diagnostics department. House probably wouldn't give him the spot, but he had to try. Maybe he had no other choice now Robert was gone. Sullivan stopped smiling as he reached the office and opened the door, to see House looking out of the window. Walking up to House he looked out of the window as well.

A blonde person was walking to a car on the visitors parking lot, a small box with stuff in his hands.

''There he goes.'' House stated and Sullivan nodded.

'Don't worry, he won't be gone from this hospital for long.' Sullivan thought while he looked into House's eyes.

...

NOTE: Will House just let Chase leave? Or will Chase go back to Australia before House can even try? How will Rowan respond to Robert leaving the fellowship? Will Sullivan take his place and will Chase stay safe?

I hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next!

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review before you leave!


	9. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues

Waking up from his ringtone, Robert Chase sat up in bed, his hand searching for the phone. It was the middle of the night and he was still half asleep when he picked the phone up.

''You idiot! You ruined your own chances.'' A loud male voice sneered through the phone, the voice immediately known by the accent - Czech with about 30 years of Aussie - and Robert cringed.

''You moron, what did you do?''

Chase coughed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand, trying to wake himself a little more.

''I resigned.''

''Yeah, I know that you dipshit.''

''Dad, I liked the job but it was nothing for me, I choose Intensive care so I would be busy and work on patient, house never takes a case!', Chase tried to explain.

''Do you know how useful a recommendation from House would be for your future. I can't believe you are so stupid.''

''I am sorry, but I will look for an other-''

''You aren't, you are coming back to Australia. I am not going to pay for your failure.'' Mad Chase threw the phone aside. He didn't want to be here, but neither did he want to go back to Australia.

The phone was still shaking on the floor but Chase turned aside, staring at the wall.

He could check on his laptop tomorrow if there were any open spots in the area, that could be his only chance to stay here and avoid going to back to Australia, he could get a job, pay his own rent and cut all the ties with his dad.

But did he want to stay here?

Somehow he felt more comfortable being lonely in a strange country than being in his own home country where his stepmother was deciding everything his dad was doing for him. He hated the woman, the last bit of his loving dad he had known was ripped away by her.

He got annoyed by the shaking phone and ready to tell his father he was going to manage on his own he took off the phone.

''Dad, I know. I am going to look for a new job and you don't have to pay it for me.''

''What will your job be? Becoming a professional surfer?'' His dad snapped.

''Everything better than working with you in Melbourne.'' A silence kept the conversation quiet for a few seconds.

''I gave you everything you always wanted, Robert! Don't you act like this to me, you have no right to do so.''

''No, I have no right to do so? You walked out of me and mum!''

''That was years ago, can't you stop about it!?'' Mad Chase threw the phone aside and walked to his laptop in one straight line, launching it and looking for a new job. He had to prove his dad wrong.

...

Rowan Chase listened to the beeps signing Robert had hung up on him. Bowing his head the older man looked at the phone. He felt so awful for being like this to Robert.

''Mr. Chase? Phones are not allowed here, especially not around radiology.'' the nurse reminded him from behind the desk as the rest of the waiting room was looking at him.

''Sorry.'' Rowan tucked the phone away in his pocket. Now he was not a doctor, he was sitting here as a patient. How could he lash out to Robert for choosing his own life while his was getting shorter every minute? he should make up with his son and spend his last months, maybe weeks with him. Instead he was sitting here, waiting for his own treatment, yelling at his son.

Rubbing through his thinning hair he looked around, at the other patients sitting with their families, waiting for their names to be called. He was the only one sitting alone. His wife was at her own work and he had broken all ties with his daughter after she had married. She was in caring, safe hands and he knew Robert would take care of his own life.

But he had already screwed so much up with Robert he needed to check on him until his last day. Robert would be able to handle himself without him, but he wanted to be sure.

Maybe he would have to make it up to Robert.

He still could now, his health was declining, but there was enough time to make it up.

''Mr. Rowan Chase?'' The doctor called but Rowan was gone, walking out of the hospital.

...

Slowly Robert got into his car. Was he actually going to a job interview for the first time? It had always been his dad whom arranged everything. Princeton General was only a little farther away from his house than PPTH and he was glad he could be living here. An Intensive care doctor was needed. Perfect. Taking care of his own life, maybe, just maybe it could make his dad a little proud. A second before driving away Chase wiped his longer hair behind his ears and drove away. The driving drove him crazy sometimes. Every time he drove away at home he was afraid for a second of all the ghost riders.

TH e morning traffic was always hectic in Princeton and he was glad he was a master in control of the clutch and gears. Usually he didn't even use the brake as the clutch was enough. The first street the traffic lights were in his favor and he was glad he didn't have to stop, but one street later he was driving faster when a car suddenly stopped. Hitting the brake immediately he estimated he was going to make it but the distance became shorter and shorter and the last thing he could do was brace himself when his car hit the one in front of him. Before the airbag could open his head hit the wheel and Chase lost consciousness.

...

NOTE: DINKELBERG...or Sullivan?

Hope you liked his chapter, was it Sullivan or did Robert brake too late? Will Chase be okay and will Rowan come to Princeton to make it up to Robert?

Thank you still reading the story and please leave a review before you leave!


	10. Misfortunes never come singly

''A huge car pileup happened in Princeton this morning. One car drove onto another car, causing cars behind the silver Chevrolet to pile up. The car that was hit at first tilted and caused the other side of the road to - ''

House looked as the door of the surgeons lounge opened and annoyed he looked away from the television. The high heels walked in his direction and Cuddy appeared next to couch.

''House, EVERYBODY was called to the ER because of that accident, you included.''

House shrugged; ''What, I am disappointed you expected me to come.''

Cuddy crossed her arms and walked in front of him, blocking his view from the TV.

''There are enough doctors that can take care of a few bloody noses, scraps and scratches. Nobody was in mortal danger and most people are brought in. I am not necessary.''

Before Cuddy could open her mouth other footsteps ran into the room;

''House, you need to come to the ER right now!''

''See, even Wilson left the ER.''

Cuddy rolled with her eyes and sighed. Was there really nobody who listened to her and did what they should do? She shook her head and looked up; ''What is wrong, James?''

''House, you need to come with me now!''

''I don't need anything.'' House grabbed the remote again, changing the channels.

''Look, some idiot drove to fast or with too much alcohol in his blood.''

''It was Robert Chase. Sober.''

House looked up and before Cuddy could protest both men left the room.

...

House looked at the man in the hospital bed, the man that actually was the one responsible for all the other people brought in right now.

''He will be fine House, you are squeezing his hand.''

House let go of the young doctors hand.

''He is really going to be all fine?'' House looked up to his friend and Wilson almost frowned when he saw something in House's eyes that almost seemed like he cared about Chase.

His eyes looked over the young men, the small plaster under his eyebrow where his head had hit the wheel and his leg in a cast from the broken bones in his lower leg.

''Can't he get his own room?'' house said, looking around as only a part of the curtain was closed and people kept rushing by, looking at them.

When they had moved Chase to another room so he could peacefully wake up from the amnesia after they put him down as the bone in his leg bones had to be placed back in position House was surprised when he suddenly felt his hand being squished by Chase's.

''Waking up with you on my bedside again.'' Chase's voice hoarsely sounded and House looked down, swept the long bangs away from Chase's eyes as he opened them slowly.

''Good afternoon to you too.'' House said, happy to see Chase seemed fully awake. ''You will wake up with me on your bedside every hour from now.''

Chase moaned; ''What happened?''

''Your score is two dodges, one Mercedes, four Chevrolets and one mini. Couldn't have done it any better.''

''House.'' Chase moaned, signing House he should be honest.

''You got in an accident with your car. Rest now.''

''Where is my dad?'' Chase said, looking around as he wanted to sit up.

''Stay flat, you nearly made a milkshake of your brains.''

Chase laid down again; ''Where is my dad?'', he repeated.

''Not here...yet.'', House added last second.

Chase looked up, his eyes nearly falling closed again as he seemed to be in pain.

''I am sure he is buying his ticket right now and he will be here with you tomorrow.'' House lied. Somehow, he was pretty sure that Rowan Chase wouldn't be here tomorrow, nor the day after that. or any of the days after that. But he had to try as Robert seemed to want him here.

''Am I going to surf again? My leg hurts.'' Robert mumbled as the morphine IV seemed to be kicking in again. Lucky him, House thought for a second as his leg was mocking him again. Slowly he pulled the blanket up over Chase again;

''Just a few weeks and you will be hunting chicks again on Bondi Beach.''

Robert smiled one last time and a few seconds later House listened to his calm breathing, leaving the room only to come back one hour later to wake Chase because of the concussion.

But first he had to try to get Rowan Chase here for Robert.

...

Slowly Rowan Chase handed his passport to the girl behind the desk, ready to check in for the plane. He felt bad for walking out of the hospital and running away from his treatment, but right now ther was something more important to do. His phone went off and he pressed the call away, checking his suitcase in and walking away, grabbing the phone in his hand again. One missed call from James Wilson and surprised he called back.

''James?'' Had there been something wrong with his scan? Or did James get him in the trial?

''No, this is Gregory House.''

Rowan stopped walking and sat down on one of the chairs before the security.

''What can I help you with, Dr House?''

''Your son was in an accident.''

Rowans hand started trembling. As karma wanted to hit him once more. he wanted ot make it up to Robert but instead everything got worse again.

''Robert was in an accident?''

''Do you have more sons? Robert number 1, in case you are wondering.''

Rowan looked at the board showing the flight time. In a few hours he would be with him.

''Since you didn't show up last time Robert was hospitalized I don't think you will now, but I though you should know.''

''I am on my way.'' Rowan said, grabbing his carry-on baggage and running towards the security.

''How is he?''

''Right now he is hoping for his dad to come.''

Rowan wanted to tell House he was on his way, but his heart was still racing with the news that Robert was in an hospital, somehow his brain couldn't give the signal to talk.

''I know you messed it up in Chase's youth. Make it up this time.''

House's voice actually sounded so serious Rowan was a surprised when the beeps signaled House had hung up the phone. As fast as he could he got through the security to the business lounge, although he knew the plane wouldn't be leaving earlier if he was earlier and the hour he had to wait seemed to last forever.

He handed his passport to the girl behind the desk again while his heart seemed to beat faster.

While Rowan wanted to grab his passport back and board the plane he suddenly started to couch, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it against his mouth. Pulling it slightly back he looked at the small traces of blood, startled. It was just a matter of seconds before the pain in his chest became so intense he fell the floor, losing consciousness.

...

NOTE: Hopefully this update was fast enough! Thank you all very much for your reviews!

Will Rowan reach his son soon enough and will Robert find out what happened?

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review or critique before you leave!


	11. Decisions

''Wake up.''

House softly shook Chase's shoulder, afraid to hurt the young doctors sore body. Chase looked so battered up House was glad he was asleep and he didn't seem in pain now. Chase moaned and opened his eyes.

''How are you feeling?''

''Okay enough. A little water would be great.'' Chase said with a lot of effort while he sat up a little. House handed him the cup, looking at the bruises and cuts Chase's arm were covered in as the windshield had broken.

''Is my dad here yet?'' Chase laid down again, giving the cup back. He still seemed al little high on the pain medication and House tried to smile at it, at least Chase wasn't in pain.

''You only woke up for six times, so he is probably at the airport now. I bet he will be here tomorrow.

House was pretty sure the bastard would never be here tomorrow, nor the day after that.

''Are there many people in the hospital because of me?'' Chase mumbled, looking up to House with a worried frown on his face.

''None, all of them are home with no injuries.'' House lied, in the room next to him was the guy he drove up against, but this wasn't the moment to make Chase even feel worse.

''My mistake.'' Chase groaned, while he tried to arrange his pillow, still woozy from the morphine. House laid his hand on Chase's arm; ''You didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident.''

Carefully he arranged the pillow; ''Just catch me as much rest as possible , it will all be fine.''

''Hopefully my dad won't say I failed...''

Chase whispered before falling asleep again.

House wanted to get up to get some coffee. Grabbing his cane he was surprised there were two police officers waiting in the hallway,

''Mr. Rowan Chase?'' One came up to him.

''Do I look Aussie to you?''

The other police officer came up to him as well.

''We need to talk to Robert Chase.''

''He is asleep and needs his rest.''

''Who are you?'' The police officer tried to intimidate him, but House was nearly a head taller than him.

''I am his doctor and right now I am also the closest you will find to family in this hospital.''

The officers seemed to be confused for a second, then they nodded;

''We need you to come with us.

...

''Sir?''

Rowan Chase looked up at the doctor, finishing buttoning his shirt after the scans. The Doctor was going to tell him now what he already knew. It could only be now he had been so late with the treatment.

''My cancer became worse?''

The doctor bow his head; ''I am afraid yes.''

Rowan looked up;

''So...?''

The news hurt him, but he already knew it he wanted to go now, to get back to the airport and fly to Princeton.

The doctor looked at him, confused and frowned. Rowan wanted to get up.

''I need to get going.''

''Excuse me, what? You need to get treatment as fast as possible, or...''

''Or I am going to die? I am going to die anyway.''

Rowan grabbed his bag, wanted to stand up. Maybe he could still catch the plane to San Francisco and get a very quick inland flight.

''Sir, I can't confine you to stay here but-''

''Then don't. I need to go.''

The curtain were suddenly pulled aside and a small brunette entered the cubicle;

''Rowan?'' She dove forward, slamming her arms around him.

''Norah.''

''What were you doing at the airport?'' Her voice as shaky and Norah pulled back, looking at Rowan, tears streaming down her face.

''Robert was in an accident.'' Without disturbing the Chase's.

''Robert?'' Norah said, surprised as she looked up to him.

''My son, Robert? He was with us with Christmas two years ago.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She cried.

''About Robert? I just heard -''

''About your cancer.''

Rowan was silent as Norah sobbed next to him.

''I need to see Robert.''

Slowly he was ready to get up but Norah grabbed his arm;

''You never cared about that boy.'' Norah said, indignant.

Instead Rowan grabbed his stuff together.

''Don't walk out on me like you did with Judy.'' She yelled; ''Right now you have to be here, with your family and not with some boy you hardly ever looked after in America.''

''Robert is my son.''

''I am your wife and I ask you to stay.''

Rowan kept standing, indecisive.

...

''What is wrong?'' The officers stood in front of House's desk while House sat down, nearly squishing Ball-y in his hand. Please let them just be here for a few questions. The last thing that should happen now that the tox-screen he hadn't done himself pointed out that Chase had been drinking or using something else.

''So?'' House repeated again.

''The accident happened because the braking didn't work.''

''Chase is not an idiot, he braked, I am sure of that.''

''We just want to make sure he couldn't be anywhere else with his mind, it was a large accident and we want to make sure what happened although we are sure he didn't do it on purpose.''

''Robert is an excellent driver.''

One of the officer's phone rang and he walked out of the office.

''Do you have any idea of how his driving went when he emigrated?''

''How should I know, like I said, he is not an idiot.''

The other police officer walked back into the office;

'' Robert Chase's car just got investigated. The brakes were sabotaged.''

...

NOTE: Will House found out who endangered his wombat and will Chase finally get his dad at his bedside when Rowan decides? Is he going to be in serious trouble for the accident and who will support him through his recovery?

next chapter will be up soon - within a few days due to school and work.

Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review before you go. Your reviews really keep me going!


	12. Not your daddy

''Where is Mark Sullivan?''

House busted into Cuddy's office.

''He has a few days off, says he there was something he needed to do and it seemed very important'', Wilson looked up from his paperwork, frowning.

''He is your employee, if you would have been in the office the last few days you would have known.''

''Chase's brakes were sabo-''

''House, I don't want to hear your stupid theories. Let the care for Chase go to another daughter, he is not your employee anymore and he is going to be okay.''

''The police just confirmed it.''

''Sure they did,'' Cuddy said sarcastic and she looked down at her paperwork again; ''I have more to do. Get out.''

House walked out of the office, mad. Of course Mark Sullivan was gone, he was probably fleeing. There was no prove to blame him, although House was pretty sure it had been him.

It was too early to wake Chase yet and he walked to Wilson's office.

Walking to Chase's room House was surprised to see Chase awake.

''Am I fired as your alarm? You should rest.''

''I can't sleep?'' Chase complained, his face in pain when he tried to move a little in de bed. House sat down on his bedside, helped him with the pillow.

''Are you in pain?''

''My head and leg are killing me.''

''Can't give you anymore morphine.'' House said, looking at Chase, feeling sorry for his pain. Seeing the young doctor was pain made him forget his own.

Chase breathed really loud through his nose; ''Can't I even get a vicodin?''

House shook his head; ''I don't share my addiction.''

Chase's face formed a dry smile; ''Are you in this pain every day?''

House shrugged; ''At least I have vicodin.''

He grabbed the bottle, held out one of the pills in front of Chase and when Chase wanted to grab it he put it in his own mouth.

''No sharing.''

''That was really mean.'' Chase complained, although he still seemed amused.

''I know.''

''Did my dad call you yet?'' Chase looked up to him, his eyes big and hope full.

''He didn-''

House hesitated for a moment. Chase was looking up to him, hopeful that his dad would be here soon. It seemed all that mattered to him now and House couldn't crush those hopes, not now he was in pain.

''He did, he is will be here as soon as he can.''

Okay, Rowan had said he was on his way, but House was pretty sure he wasn't planning on actually coming here.

''He is on his way yet?''

''He said he was on the airport.''

Yeah, half a day ago. But it had been so vague House still didn't know if he was actually honest then.

''Then he could be here tomorrow.'' Chase smiled.

''Maybe.'' house said, carefully.

''I could sit here until your dad is here. ou know, just to make sure you are fine.''

''You are already sitting here since I woke up most of time.'' Chase smiled and House was glad to see the smile on his face. There sounded some noises by the door and he looked as somebody knocked on the door, when he couldn't see well whom it was he stood up and walked to the door;

''Where are you going?'' Chase asked him.

''Somebody is here.''

House knocked the door open with his cane and looked at the tall man standing in front of him.]

''What do you think you are doing here?''

Sullivan laughed and shrugged; ''I work here. Do we have case that you are walking out of a room.''

When he couldn't look through the blinds he wanted to walk to the door but House blocked him with his cane.

''Like you don't know.''

Sullivan smiled disappeared; ''What?''

''Don't pretend like you don't know!'' House snarled.

''I have been out of town the past days, I don't know anything.'' Sullivan raised his hands.

''I know it was you! Don't deny it! Chase is in that bed because of you.'' House raised his cane and slammed Sullivan's hand when he wanted to open the door to the room.

''Woo, calm down.'' Sullivan, pulling his hand back with an painful expression.

The tension grew bigger as House stepped between Sullivan and the door.

''Time-out!'' James Wilson jumped between the two of them.

''Mark, I need some help, go to my office and wait for me.'' He demanded Mark and Sullivan walked away, House finally lowering his cane.

''What were you doing?'' Wilson crossed his arms.

''He sabotaged Chase's car.''

''House.'' Wilson sighed, rolling his eyes.

''Ask the police if you don't believe me. ''

''Okay, but even if Sullivan did sabotage the car, how did you think proving it to the police?''

''I don't know, but I will find a way.'' house mumbled, thinking and hoping for an epiphany.

...

''Good news, no more waking from me. You are free to sleep as much as you like, the 24 hours are over.'' House limped into the room.

Chase was staring out of the window. Something seemed to be wrong since Chase seemed to be even more gloomy than the weather. Slowly House approached the bed and laid his hand on the back of the bed.

''Something wrong?'' He asked, worried. Was there something wrong with Chase? Was he in a lot of pain again?

''My dad isn't coming, is he?''

House was silent for a second; ''I don't know honestly.''

''Why did you lie?'' Chase looked up, tears in his eyes; ''You said my dad would come. You promised it!''

''I am sorry.''

House sat down at Chase's bedside.

''Just go.''

''Chase, I am sorry.''

''Just go! You are not like my dad, you are worse! My dad at least was an honest ass.'' Chase yelled.

Before Chase could lose more of his temper, House stood up and left the room as the rain started to hit against the window.

...

NOTE: The next chapter might take a while - I am really busy working to get money together to fulfill my wish of how to spend the summer by making myself useful, by doing voluntary work in Africa and beside working to get the money together I still have school. I wish I could update any sooner but the earliest will probably be Sunday and it is not really my style to wait so long after a point like this.

Do you think Chase will work for House again? Will they find the person responsible for Chase's car and will Rowan still show his care for Chase after he made is decision or is he on his way?

I hope you liked the chapter though, thank you very much for reading and please leave a review before you go! Hopefully see you at the next chapter!


	13. Announcement

**Announcement.**

Unfortunately this story is going on permanent hiatus.

This story hasn't been updated in while already and this has a reason.

A few weeks ago I got a heads up by somebody that my stories are too similar to another writers stories. Although this never was my intention I don't want to upset any other writers, so it seems better if I stop writing this story. Although I wished I could have finished the stories, this was my own decision.

I really want to give an enormous thank you to the people who have been supporting me through this story by reviewing, following or even reading it and I am very sorry it has to end this way because I hate unfinished stories, but it seems like the best thing to do.

Again, my sincere apology to the readers of this story but also to the writers whom I have hurt. I promise it won't happen again.

Thank you for reading and I hope for your understanding.

Sorry,

Milady29.


End file.
